This invention relates to the translation of screen displays of a software application program and, more particularly, to a method for translating screen displays of an application program from its base language into one or more foreign languages.
Many software application programs are intended for use in a global economy, particularly in a network environment, the network users being located throughout the world. In order to enhance the marketability of the software programs and to enable the foreign users of the program to efficiently interact, the graphical interfaces/screen displays of the program may need to appear in the language of the foreign user. Various methods have been proposed for translating programs. However, such methods can be expensive and time consuming ones as it may be necessary to change the code of the software program. Moreover, such modifications may not be feasible, as the user may not have access to the program code.
Thus, it is desirable to have a tool which enables the user to translate the graphical interfaces/screen displays of a software program without the need to modify or otherwise interact with the program code.
In response thereto we provide a method for translating the graphical user interface/screen displays without modification to the underlying application program. Our method enables the user to select screen displays for translation, gather the original text from the screen display, enter the equivalent foreign language and store the associated basic and foreign texts in memory for subsequent recall and use. The gathered text can be translated by one without program experience. Moreover, selectable words from selectable screen displays as well as selectable sub-screen displays associated therewith can be translated. Accordingly, one or more screen displays in the software program can be translated into one or more foreign languages according to the desires of the program user.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a method for translating the text of screen displays of a software application program from its source code language to at least one foreign language.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method, as aforesaid, which enables the user to select the screen displays and words therein of the software program for translation.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a method, as aforesaid, which enables the software program to be automatically translated to a foreign language upon start up of the application program.
A still further object of this invention is to present a method, as aforesaid, which does not require modification of the software program.
Another further object of this invention is to provide a method, as aforesaid, which is utilized within a WINDOWS operating system environment.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method, as aforesaid, which enables translations into multiple languages.
A particular object of this invention is to provide a method, as aforesaid, which lists the text to be translated in a user friendly screen display format.
Another object of this invention is to provide a method, as aforesaid, which enables a software application program to be used by a number of persons speaking various languages.
A further object of this invention is to provide a method, as aforesaid, presented by a software program operable in a WINDOWS operating system environment.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.